


Bloopers: Morning Meeting

by ladydragon76



Series: CCC [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Blooper of a scene in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1153575/chapters/2339243">Chapter 4 of Entropy</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloopers: Morning Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** CCC  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Characters:** Starscream/Thundercracker/Skywarp  
>  **Warnings:** Utter crack  
>  **Notes:** Joules_burnes wrote the start to this, then handed it off to me to wrap up ages ago. AU of CCC, crack fic.

Starscream frowned, and pulled a datapad from subspace, hoping it was the one he wanted. He glanced up once he found what he was after and plugged the device into the table's console. A holographic display shimmered to life in the center of the conference table. "These are geological surveys I did on our environment after the Nemesis crashed here originally. This planet has a high heat, molten, liquid metal core. It's perfect. There are a number of vents near enough to our position."

Hook’s expression slid from disdain to disgust as he watched the holo-display, but Starscream ignored it. It wasn't until Scavenger's voice, filled with barely contained giggles, reached his audials that he thought something was amiss.

"Whose vents? Your vents?" 

The precisely rendered topographical hologram that should have been displayed in the center of the conference table was absent when Starscream's optics snapped quickly to the image. In its place was a video recording of he and his mates, very obviously from one of their many, enthusiastic merging sessions.

Starscream was frozen and speechless for a moment, watching as the recording zoomed in further, seeming to focus mainly on his own role in their activities. He remembered that particular merging.

The Starscream on screen arched back in his mate's arms. Thundercracker, unwilling to relinquish control of his mouth, followed the movement still ravishing his lips even as they went slack in ecstasy. A purple hand slid slowly and purposefully into the image, along the top edge of a white wing, and, in the present, Starscream's optics widened slightly at the recording, remembering the sensation of Skywarp's canopy glass scraping against the back junction of his wings.

Starscream’s counterpart on the display gave up trying to pull his mouth away from Thundercracker, and let out short, reverberating moans. The audio was also fully intact, and that sudden realization snapped Starscream back to the present with a jerk and a blear of motion as he used all of his speed to wrench the offending datapad from the console. 

The entire the conference room was still and quiet for a moment, Starscream determinedly ignoring them as he studied the datapad in his hands. It had been the right one, which meant-

"Skywarp!" Starscream cast a narrowed glare around the room as Scavenger dissolved into helpless snickers. Hook, for once, did not glare at his fellow Constructicon for his actions. 

_I made you a present, Sweetling!_

Skywarp’s singsong voice rendered Starscream speechless for a few moments, then his fist slammed down on the table so hard it felt like he bent some of his fingers. His optics were drawn back to the other occupants of the room as his display of temper caused a conspicuous cough from Scrapper. Starscream’s anger rose as he noticed the scowl on Megatron's face. More so when he looked over at Soundwave, who looked as if nothing was out of the ordinary at all. _Stupid, self-restraining bastard._

_A present?! And you didn't see fit to inform me, **why**? _

_Then it wouldn't be a surprise!_

The matter-of-fact tone in Skywarp's cheerful voice did nothing to placate the simmering rage. The growl that came out of Starscream’s vocalizer, however, caused a few more snickers to rise up from the other occupants of the morning meeting. 

_It was focused on **me**! How would that be a present **for** me?! _

_Because you're just so pretty_.

The datapad cracked in half when it was slammed violently into the hard, metal table.

**Author's Note:**

> [After the Meeting by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7262701/chapters/16529254)


End file.
